rukias teperary replacement
by osmica
Summary: rukia is gone and shes her new replacement
1. squad 14

**Ichigo-**

**It**** has been a month and rukia still hasn't come back im starting to get worried **

**Kagome-**

"**kagome if you want I can drive you to ichigos" renji said **

"**Thanks but ill go alone and get more acquainted with this town's layout"**

**Later ichigo-**

"**Ichigo there a beautiful girl hear wanting to talk to you" my dad called from down stars **

"**Im coming down" I called down **

**As soon as I saw the girl I knew what my dad said was an understatement she had wavy black hair with a blue tint that went to her lower back and dark blue eyes that sparkled in the light and was wearing a low cut white shirt that was showing a bit of her perfect breasts and some short shorts that showed her long tan legs. She could have passed as a super model with her lushes curves and over all glorious appearance.**

"**If you want to talk come with me to my room." a said to the girl in a bored tone**

**And as soon as we got into my room she sat on my bed finding no other seats and I leaned against the wall and so the integration begins " ok first of all who are you? What are you doing hear and what is it you needed to talk to me about" I asked **

" **one its rude to ask someone's name before you give your own as to my name that's kagome higarashi (sp) captain of squad 14 im also known as the pink flame and im hear to replace rukia because she was seriously injured and asked to stay in the soul society for a few months and that's about it any more questions?"**

"**What's squad 14 I thought there where only 13 squads" I asked **

" **squad 14 is a special units squad they tend to keep secret. Why it's a secret I cant tell you but they are known for there spiritual powers and tendency of keeping most things secret." she stated**

" **where will you be sleeping while your hear?" I asked **

" **at renji's new place." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world**

" **renji's? don't they know better then to trust two hormonal teens alone in a house."**

"**They trust me cuz I can kick his sorry ass in less then a second and you sound soooo old right now how old are you like 17?" she said starting in a mono tone voice and ending in a mini giggling fit.**

**silence part one **

**Kagome eyes shot up and she said" ichigo hallow down town, you wana go or should I?"**

"**Aren't you suppose to come with me on these things?" I asked **

" **yep but it's a low class hallow and you're a big boy and don't need a babysitter there do you?" she asked in a mocking tone**

" **no but I wana see what you got" I said **

"**Ok then lets separate you from your body then" she said giving me a gentle kiss **

" **what was that for?" I asked now learning that my body was separated from my soul reaper self**

" **each soul reaper has a different way of separating a soul from there body, if I was you id prefer this way over a punch in the gut " she said **

' **ah if only she knew' I thought remembering the feel of her soft light pink lips ageist mine.**


	2. skipping!

**Ichigo-**

**I was running and I looked over at kagome she was skipping skipping there we where running and apparently skipping to fight a hallow that has a chance of injuring us and she's hear ****skipping.**

**I truly am surrounded by idiots or people that think there soooo awesome they cant get hurt, but most likely idiots **

**As soon as I saw the hallow I tuck out my zanpatu (SP) and looked over at kagome to see what she was doing she was laying on the closest bench reading a magazine a magazine where did she get fucking the magazine any ways **

**After a few minuets of fighting the hallow I took a glance over in kagome's direction, she's still reading the magazine. **

" **I little help here" I called **

"**move" she called back I did what she said and moved. **

**As soon as I did her eyes changed from blue to pink and a pink flame covered the hallow and it turned into ashes right before my eyes. Ok now I was impressed, she turned a hallow to ash with out using a zanpatu and with very little effort involved "ok lets get you back to your body and go to renji's" she said in a vary childish voice. **

**Ok sorry about the short chappy but I hope my new random joke of the story can make it up **

_**a Bosnian a American and a china guy die and are waiting to be judged by God. the American goes into Gods office first .God says "I am going to give you a second chance at life , but you must tell all Americans to stop being fat gluttonous slobs .If you do not , I will throw this ball on your country and all will perish. The American runs out crying too hard to explain to the other two what happened .The China man went next .God says" I will give you a second chance , but you must stop your country from polluting and overpopulating, or I will throw this ball on your country and all will perish. The Chinese man leaves in tears and joins the other Bosnian walks into Gods office .God says "And you , you must stop your people from stealing and being drunks and swearing all the time , or I will throw this little ball on Bosnia and all will perish. The Bosnian walks out to join the others , laughing so hard he can hardly stand up .The other two say" Didn't you hear , we are responsible for the fate of our entire countries, why are you laughing??!"The Bosnian says " I stole his fucking ball"**_

**Lolz amelaz liked tht one **


	3. at renjis

I own nothing so u no sew me

Chapter 3

**At renji's **

"Hay ichi wana stay and watch a move" kagome asked me

"sure" I said because I had nothing better to do and jugging by the smile she was happy with that answer

"**hay renji pick a move ichi take a seat." kagome told us **_**more like commanded **_

"**yes mam" me and renji said out of fear I said because she's scary **

**Renji probably thought so to or he herd the old saying 'hells flame is nothing compared to a woman's scorn' (or something like that….. I don't know stop pestering me….. Mommy!)**

"**Ok im going to put on some more comfy clothes these shorts are cute but not the comfiest thing in the closet " kagome yelled over to us as she stepped in to a room **

"**damb it renji how do you get ketchup all over all of your shirts" kagome yelled loud enough to have us check if our ears are bleeding witch they where not… thank god**

"**I don't know" renji yelled back**

"**Just wait tell I get out there renji your ****dead"**** kagome screamed **

"**Why don't you now" renji said with a smirk knowing real well why**

"**I don't have a shirt dumb ass" kagome yelled **

"**Hear use mine I wana see the death of renji" I said tossing my shirt at the door witch kagome soon picked up **

"**thanks" kagome said as she was coming out **

**She looked beautiful with my orange shirt on and some of her black hair falling over her shoulders**

**Kagome was muttering "will not murder fellow soul reaper must not kill fellow soul reaper shall not permanently injure renji" **

'**1 2 3' **

"**must kill renji" kagome yelled while running tords him looking ready to choke him and I looked over to renji as his face tuned blue from kagome choking him **

**Kagome let the unconscious renji that got knocked out by lack of air go and sat down on the couch**

"**So how about that move" kagome said grabbing the remote **

later

Renji woke up after the move and told kagome he cant go shopping with her so I volunteered

*********************************

_**Me: Yay me I finished that short chapter **_

_**Mersiha: what was that 5-6 paragraphs **_

_**Me: shut up what stories did Wright **_

_**Mersiha: im working on one right now it's a kagome kiba story mind if I use your account **_

_**Me: fine…… *whispers* bitch**_

_**Mersiha: what was that**_

_**Me: nothing *looks over shoulder* mommy help me she's gana kill me**_

_**Mersiha: *slaps hand over my mouth* soooo any ways review **_


End file.
